1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to game calls and, more particularly, to a friction game call employing a game call striker. Specifically, the invention relates to a game call striker for frictionally interacting with a game call, the game call striker having a removable and replaceable tip.
2. Background Information
Numerous devices are known and understood in the relevant art for use by hunters and others for producing game sounds. Such game sounds are intended to be heard by wild game for the purpose of attracting the wild game to the source of the game sound. Such devices are collectively known as game calls and are of numerous configurations such as horns for attracting ducks, rosin-based frictional chirping devices for attracting various species of birds, frictional call and striker combinations that produce a wide variety of sounds, as well as other devices. The present invention is most particularly directed to a frictional call and striker apparatus.
As is known and understood in the relevant art, a game call is a handheld device that typically includes a sounding plate having a frictional upper surface and a cup in which the friction plate is disposed. The friction plate typically is manufactured of a material such as slate, ceramic, or other materials. The cup is typically manufactured of a plastic or other material and often includes one or more sound chambers to amplify the sound produced by the friction plate when frictionally excited by a game call striker.
As is understood in the relevant art, a game call striker includes a striker element that is attached to a block. A game call striker of the type known and understood in the prior art is depicted generally in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings. The striker element A is a solid, cylindrical member that extends outwardly from block B. The striker element is typically manufactured from one of a variety of materials such as various woods, metals, and other materials. The block is typically manufactured of any of a variety of materials such as wood and plastic, as well as other materials.
The device is used by holding the game call in one hand with the upper surface of the friction plate facing upwardly and with the game call striker held in the other hand. The game call striker is typically held by the striker element close to the exposed tip of the striker element, much like one would hold a writing instrument between the thumb and the first two fingers. The tip of the striker element is then frictionally rubbed across the upper surface of the friction plate in various fashions and in various directions to produce different types of animal calls.
Much of the appeal of the call and striker type of game call comes from the wide variety of sounds the device can produce. For instance, a given game call striker can produce numerous types of sounds by varying the speed, direction, angle, and force with which the tip is frictionally slid across the upper surface of the game call. Additionally, different game call strikers having striker elements manufactured of different materials likewise produce different types of sounds. For instance, a game call striker having a striker element manufactured of hickory wood will produce a group of sounds that are different than the sounds produced by a maple wood striker element which are, in turn, different than the sounds produced by an aluminum striker element. Inasmuch as the hunter or other person who uses the game call and striker assembly is seeking to attract game, the hunter or other person must be prepared to produce as many various types of game sounds as is necessary to attract the desired game.
It is thus desired that a hunter or other person typically carry several different game call strikers at any one time for producing a wide variety of animal sounds as needed. Additionally, game calls are most typically employed outdoors where the game call and striker components can become wet. Moisture from various sources can affect the sound produced between a game call striker and a game call and often can impair the friction therebetween to the extent that no sound is produced. As such, it is desired that a person employing a game call and striker apparatus carry a plurality of replacement strikers for use if one or more of the strikers that are being used become damp or wet.
While such devices are generally effective for their intended use, such devices have not, however, been without limitation. For instance, the large number of different and replacement game call strikers that must be carried at any one time often become cumbersome, both in terms of the weight as well as the volume of materials that must be carried by the user. Additionally, the user must typically visually inspect several different game call strikers until locating a specific game call striker having the desired striker element, which is additionally cumbersome. As such, a need exists for an improved device that produces numerous types of game sounds without requiring the user to carry the heavy and voluminous number of game call strikers as is presently done when employing prior art devices. Such an improved device preferably would include a game call striker having a plurality of interchangeable tips.